


Cheers

by Green_Sphynx



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F, M/M, Objectification, Public Humiliation, Slavery, Urophagia, Watersports, bringing out the big guns for depravity, forced urophagia, meet me in hell fuckers, potentially trans!Fenris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 18:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12152526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Sphynx/pseuds/Green_Sphynx
Summary: Wild beasts must suffer to learn the hard way - especially if their master is Danarius and there's a miffed Hadriana somewhere close





	Cheers

**Author's Note:**

> I was requested this fine work of depravity, and who am I to keep people's twisted sexual angst from them? We're all in this together - except for Fenris, who is really all by himself in this. This is porn without plot or happy ending.

It had been... an incredibly long day, so far.

Danarius was throwing a party for which half Minrathous was invited, and he'd been flitting left and right to make sure everything was arranged just so. He looked entirely dignified throughout, of course, unlike Hadriana who'd been running a little haggard.

Naturally, Hadriana had been taking out her stress on Fenris.

He hadn't eaten all day, for starters. Whenever Master stopped for a bite, Hadriana sent Fenris on a chore rather than giving him a moment to sneak some food.

The same for relieving himself. Whenever he would have a chance to do so, Hadriana was there to stop him. Master had been making sure Fenris drank, at least, handing him a cup of water from his table several times, but that was the extent of it.

This wasn't a problem for Fenris, luckily. He knew to ignore the needs of his body and function as sharp as always.

He followed after Master without missing a beat, and obeyed his every order without trouble.

It was all fine.

Until Hadriana approached him with a false smile and a large tankard of water.

"Here, you should drink plenty. You should be in top shape tonight, because if you shame Danarius now, you'll humiliate him in front of all the important people. And we don't want that, do we?"

"I will not, mistress," he answered dutifully, accepting the offered tankard and sipping it before draining it entirely. She hadn't put anything in but water, it seemed. 

Even Hadriana wouldn't poison Master's pet, even if he would never trust her not to.

It was only an hour later that he realised what her intent had been.

His bladder was starting to become painfully full from drinking without relieving himself. As good as he was at ignoring his bodily needs, it was getting pressing enough to refuse being ignored.

Fenris tried to find a moment to himself with growing dread, keeping his front of being unaffected with increasing difficulty, but Hadriana had never had any mercy.

Before he knew it, he was standing stiffly to attention by his Master as Hadriana welcomed their guests in the front hall, with no way to escape anymore for the remainder of the night.

He resisted the urge to squirm with practised ease, face in a threatening scowl that betrayed nothing from his discomfort, even if his bladder weighed heavy and burning in his belly, ready to burst.

He would make it through. He was Master's prized pet for a reason.

He'd just have to hold on through the endless lines of magisters, apprentices and other nobles, eager to chat up their host. Fenris could focus on them, on how threatening they were or were not being, and pretend he could still forget about his aching bladder.

He could slip in this trance like state where he no longer heard a thing these people were saying, just his Master's voice and his guests' body language, all their movements and when they would so much as _think_  of attacking Master, Fenris would-

The moment he spotted the movement of the visitor's slave that was _wrong_ , he shot forward to grab him. Something clattered on the floor, and Fenris stepped sideways to turn the boy's hand on his back.

The slave made a startled noise almost at the same time as his bastard of a master - how dare they assault Master Danarius, their superior, their host, their best! - but the slave was the one to struggle. One bump of his hips backwards was enough.

Fenris released his grip in surprise when the knock of a bony ass into his belly made his bladder release. A sharp hiss sounded and the slave stumbled away from him, him and his master both looking stunned as Fenris pissed himself on the spot.

A beat of utter silence passed before the slave was whisked away, the nobleman apologising profusely before all but fleeing the scene. It seemed like Fenris had overreacted, the slave no thread, the thing he dropped a hair comb, of all things.

But Fenris' bladder had been full and refused to be stopped now it was finally emptying.

Fenris kept his gaze glued to the floor, his whole body tense in mortification while the puddle around his bare feet grew, piss running down his right leg and occasionally coming free from his legs in a messy spurt down.

And they had been standing on a rug too. An Antivan one. Master didn't like this rug but it had been a gift, and now Fenris, a lowly slave, was pissing on it where everyone could see.

The guests didn't wait for him to be done before the scandalised whispers started. Ladies were hiding behind fans and sleeves, men pretending to turn their back while still _just_  looking over a shoulder what Danarius was going to do about his errant pet.

"My dear ladies and gentlemen, I apologise for this... little spectacle. He is my prized pet, but still a wild beast at the most inconvenient of times. We all know how dogs _urinate_  to mark their territory, don't we?"

A peal of laughter went through the room, the tension dissipating slightly. 

Not in Fenris though. He was taut as a bowstring, feeling his leggings drip, slowly cooling to the air where they clung soaked to his legs. He was ready for the worst of punishments now.

Hadriana would be so pleased.

"Let's teach him a lesson about who he belongs to as a slave, shall we?"

Fenris sucked in a sharp breath, ready for the command when the room went silent again.

A moment of silence hung between them, before slaves were moving and pulling the bleeding altar from the middle of the room, leaving a slight hollow carved in the stone floor meant to drain away excess blood. Fenris caught the commanding gesture from Master and he hurried to the shallow basin.

"Kneel, little wolf."

It took all his control not to tremble as he obeyed, kneeling in the middle of the basin. He didn't dare look up, but Master didn't command him to either.

He sucked in a sharp breath of surprise when he felt a warm stream against his hair. His eyes fluttered shut, lips pressing together in a grimace. He barely managed to keep his shoulders back, a proud posture he had to keep for Master.

Master, now 'marking his territory' in his hair.

Urine ran down Fenris' face to drip off his chin, and to run down further both into the back and front of his armour. His hair clung wetly to his face now, hot and smelling pungent. 

He was disgusting, but Master graced him with a correction of his ways even at a party. Fenris was a lucky slave.

"There, that will do. But I don't need a bodyguard reeking like a privy." Master's voice changed as he addressed the crowd. "Feel free to use him as your urinal tonight, but try not to make him more messy than he already is. He'll gladly swallow straight from the source to keep you all clean."

Fenris couldn't suppress the bone deep shudder as the guests tittered and Master turned to walk away, leaving him in a puddle of piss, slowly draining away through the blood drains.

Master was a kind Master, but his punishments were never milder than Fenris deserved.

Fenris knelt there what felt like an hour before anyone paid him attention again. His knees were used to kneeling on hard floors, but his nose kept twitching at the acrid smell coming from himself, and he had to suppress shivers for as long as his clothes dried.

Maybe it was only then they dares approach him again. When he was dry enough not to get them all dirty.

"Open up slave, I want to piss."

The magister was clearly too drunk for this early hour, but he would be the one setting the example nonetheless.

Fenris tilted his head back and opened his mouth obediently, closing his lips around the flaccid cock that was placed on his tongue. When the stream started, he had to start swallowing quickly.

It was absolutely disgusting, but it could be worse. At least it was already halfway to his throat before coming into his mouth, keeping the foul liquid from spreading all over his tongue.

It could be worse.

The man's load of pee burned as heavy humiliation in his stomach as his licked him clean and released, letting the magister stuff himself back in his robes. The man walked away snickering dirtily, and before Fenris dropped his face he could see the calculating looks he was receiving now.

And indeed, it was only a matter of minutes before the next man came.

People skirted around him in curious circles, still too hesitant to approach, not wanting to risk Master's anger. But the next man was not a drunk magister. The next one was an entirely sober noble, no doubt seeking to make a statement of dominance himself by going second. Nobles without magic always struggled for a footing in society.

Fenris opened his mouth and let the man shove his penis in. The man hooked a thumb in the corner of his mouth, possibly trying to make him spill and put his smell on Fenris alongside Master's, but Fenris was better than that.

On far less alcohol than the last man, this one was done much sooner. Fenris swallowed it all down deftly, sucking around cock and thumb to avoid spilling, eager for this task to be over with.

The noble left relieved and disappointed.

But his sober approach had broken the dam.

Fenris barely had time to drop his face and finish his strained swallowing before the next pair of too expensive shoes appeared in his line of sight.

He hated how he could notice the distinct difference in flavour of the different men's piss. The most disgusting one clearly lived on a diet of fish, but the more men came to relieve himself, the more details he was forced to notice.

Acrid... it clung to his tongue, it hung in his nostrills, heavy and heady and saline. It made him dizzy and nauseous.

It made his stomach fill too quickly.

He doubted vomiting was allowed.

Bij the eleventh man, Fenris was hardly allowed a pause to breathe anymore. The guy shoved in before Fenris could lick his lips clean from the foulness, pissing almost before putting it properly in Fenris' mouth. He had to lunge forward to capture it all, not to let it spill, and his stomach roiled.

He had to heave for air after his retreat. He hadn't spilled, he was still clean but for Master's scent making his hair stand in stiff yellow peaks. He was an obedient slave. He was always an obedient slave.

Even when next, Hadriana was standing before him, grinning like she had been handed a new toy.

"I  did warn you," she sing-songed.

Fenris did not answer her. There was no correct answer, and even if his silence would anger her, he would not have to humiliate himself further for her. He was still Master's pet, despite everything.

"Head back, slave."

He swallowed heavily, everything in his mouth foul and not helping, before obeying her order. She hitched her robes up and stood over him, presenting him with her sex.

This was no different from all the men he'd played urinal for so far. Just put his mouth on her and drink it down. Even if she was Hadriana, and he hated her so bad.

He hesitated just too long, and he spluttered in surprise when her pee suddenly hit him in the face, nearly going up his nose. He lunged up quickly to press his open mouth against her mound, struggling for a moment to find the best way to drink down her urine without spilling more. 

Her hips rocked against his face, forcing him to adapt and move with her. She was laughing, but it was a distant sound to him, buried beneath her robes and squeezed between her thighs.

He hated this, he hated her, he hated having to touch her here. He hated she enjoyed it so much.

She didn’t pull away when the flow stopped, so he kept pressed against her while her hips made small rocking motions. He swallowed as often as he could until his mouth was dry, unable to rid of her taste. His nose was full of her scent, sour and acrid and spoiled.

When she finally pulled away and dropped her robes, he had to reign himself in securely to keep from vomiting.

"Such a dirty little slave, you love it way too much."

He groaned softly, hoping she wouldn't hear. It didn't matter much, because she put her foot up against his crotch to press down anyway.

"You drank so much, you crave every drop of it. I bet you're aching to piss yourself again. Pathetic little thing."

And she was right too. He squeezed his eyes shut in humiliation, overly aware of how much of what he drank had already gone down to his bladder. He would be able to hold it for a while longer, but she wasn't going to let him.

"Come on. You're a pathetic animal who can't even hold his own piss. Show me."

"Mistress please-"

Her foot pressed down hard and he whimpered at the sudden pain. Mostly to please her, or she would do it harder, but he knew he had to now.

It hurt and her foot was on him and she was ordering him to piss himself again in the middle of the party, countless people around them to wait their turn with him.

Whimpering, he gave in.

It bubbled out of the cloth under her shoe, dribbling down his thighs and dripping off her heel. She gave a few cursory presses with her foot to make his piss squirt up, laughing in delight before pulled away and letting him soil himself further in relative piece.

He could hear them talk around him, how filthy he was, how much of an animal. And he really was, because the relief felt good, the release was freeing. He had resisted his punishment until now, but this was the moment he could embrace it.

He was a filthy animal covered in piss, thirsty to drink it straight from his superiors. Their waste would quench his thirst.

When the hot puddle he sat in stopped growing, he was presented with Hadriana's shoe. He carefully licked it clean, not being presumptious enough to take her heel and hold her foot steady. She would not appreciate that.

And when her shoe was cleaned from his piss, she turned with a swish of robes to leave him without a word.

Fenris drew in a deep breath and then the next woman was there, stepping over him with her legs spread to let him drink.

He was a filthy, filthy animal.

 


End file.
